Be Thankful for Soundproof Walls
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: (Based off of a tumblr prompt) So, you and your boyfriend are sharing a bed, and you hear him sleep talk. It all gets crazy from there. At least no one can hear it... Right? (Rated M for safety and I'm just paranoid. Yaoi. ActaeonShipping, DusknoirxGrovyle.)


**Prompt: **_**Imagine your OTP asleep in their bed. Person A is woken up by person B calling their name, only to realize that person B is actually asleep, and having a sex dream about person A. Person B becomes increasingly animated and vocal, until person A's barely-contained laughter wakes them up. Person B is embarrassed, but cheers up considerably when person A asks if they can reenact the events of Person B's dream together.**_

**Ohoho, this is gonna be good.**

**Grovyle: She's smiling... Why is she smiling?!**  
**Dusknoir: Oh dear... Is she...**

**ActaeonShipping. Humanized college AU. Established relationship. Rated M for safety. Heheheh...**

* * *

"Share a bed... Share a freaking bed." Grovyle hissed, plopping on the floor. "Remind me kill Dialga after this."

"Mm-hm. As if you could do that." Dusknoir muttered, sitting on the bed criss-cross.

Grovyle growled, hands entangling in his hair. "Y'know what? You can just shut up! I am not in the mood for your satirical dialogue!"

Dusknoir lightly chuckled. "Alright, alright. My bad. But friendly reminder that it was your idea to become my roommate. Look, by tomorrow your bed should be here, so no worries."

"Yada, yada, yada, shut it!" The green-haired teenager hissed. "God, be glad that I moved in here with you. At least you won't have to suffer studying alone."

"Pfft. Like that's the real reason." Dusknoir muttered, smirking. "In fact, I have to wonder... For what reason do you now want to share a bed with me? I figured that you would like that."

A faint blush appeared on the younger student's face. "S-Shut up! G-Get off the bed, I'm going to sleep."

Dusknoir sighed as he slinked off the bed, Grovyle talking his place, slithering beneath the covers. The older male glanced at the clock. It was pretty late. Bad time to switch rooms. Sighing, Dusknoir slipped under the covers, and, trying his best not to disturb the younger, wrapped one arm under his head. Sometimes, he wished the green-haired male would be, how you say, _open_, about their relationship. After all, this college is very respectful. The students are very kind and cannot tolerate any sort of bullying. Oh well. As long as it made him happy, Dusknoir may as well not dwell on it for such a long time. The main reason for whole furtiveness of the relationship could be that some friends ask questions about certain activities and that would make perfect sense now that he thought about.

He sighed, deciding not to think about that now. The only really bad thing was that their room was right next tho _those _people. Dusknoir exhaled, staring at the ceiling, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

When Dusknoir awoke in the middle of the night, he expected Grovyle to on the far side of the bed, glaring, scolding the older for hogging the blankets. But... No. He wasn't. Dusknoir tilted his head. Then... why did he call out... his name? The unexpected sight really didn't answer Dusknoir's question.

Grovyle was slightly arching, face nearly planted on the pillow. He was panting, some sweat plastered on his face. His hands were tightly gripping the bed sheets. and he was also blushing.

Wait, blushing?

Dusknoir gulped, and peered slightly closer to his partner. What... Was he...

"Ngh... _Ah..._"

Moaning. He was moaning. Freaking _moaning._  
Oh...Oh my god, why... Why was he...

"_Ah... Nn..._"

Dusknoir felt himself go red as Grovyle's moans got louder._ Why is this happening?!_

"_H-Haah...! _S-Stop... t-touching... _Nn!_"

Why Dusknoir wasn't stopping his partner was beyond him. Then again, who wants to deal with an angry, embarrassed, flustered boyfriend? No one, that's what.

"_N-Nn... _Not t-there..."

_He's sure getting... into that dream... _Dusknoir mused.

"_Ahh! _M-More...! _H-Haah!_"

Dusknoir quickly looked at the door, hoping that no one was hearing this. Dear lord, he prayed that the walls were sound proof. If not, he prayed that he would be able to explain in a way that is not awkward and not perverted.

"_F-Fuu...! Ngh! _H-Harder!"

And with that, Dusknoir fell off the bed, snickering, face red.

"_Haah... Hm?! Hrng?!_" Grovyle bolted up, panting. "Wh-what..."  
He peered down, seeing his roommate snickering. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah... N-Nothing... J-Just... Heard you sleep-talking and... Haha..." Dusknoir managed to say as he sat up. "And the subject was rather... How you say... Mature."

Grovyle narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

When he received no reply, he asked once again, more angrily. Dusknoir only replied with quiet laughter.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Grovyle hissed.

"Hrm... You were talking about... Things." Dusknoir drawled, placing his elbows on the bed, smirking.

"About what exactly?"

"Y'know. Things."

"...About?"

"You should know since you dreamed it."

Grovyle frowned, blushing. "I have no clue what you're talking about!"

Dusknoir grinned. "Liar."

"Shut up!"

"You should. Unless you want to wake everyone up."

"Why you..." Grovyle started, before exhaling. "Look, you better not tell anyone about this! Promise!"

"One condition." Dusknoir replied.

The green haired teen drew back, burrowing his brows. "What do you mean one condition?"

The older male plopped himself on the bed, pinning the younger to the wall. "I mean, I won't tell anyone about your estacitic dream if we... Make it become a reality."  
His grin broadened. "Deal?"

A faint blush appeared on Grovyle's face. "So... You're suggesting that... We... Reenact my dream... About us..."  
He trailed off, not looking at his roommate.

Dusknoir smirked. "Yes. I am suggesting that we reenact your dreams about us having sex. I am serious about that, too."

Grovyle gulped. "If we get caught, I swear I will end thi- _Aah!_"

Grovyle let out a quiet moan as a wet tongue slid across his cheek and a hand trailed under his shirt.

"You were saying?" Dusknoir whispered in the younger's ear.

"Sh-Shut up and fuck me." Grovyle muttered, his blush deepening. He noticed the older male reel back. "What? You did bring it up, and I am allowing it. Doesn't that mean I'm glad that... You know... That you suggested it?"

Dusknoir blinked, slightly confused.

"Well?" The younger huffed, his blush deepening. When he received no response, he sighed, and wrapped his arms around the older one's neck. "You gonna just sit there or are you gonna screw me senseless?"  
He smirked. "C'mon. Don't leave me hanging."

Dusknoir grinned, arms wrapping behind the other one's back, slinking under his shirt.

"Alright. Fine. If that's what you want."

And the distance between the two closed.

Almost immediatley after, Dusknoir was pinning Grovyle to the bed, tongue sliding into his mouth, hand moving to the front of his body. It glided over his chest, feeling every inch of skin. The younger let out a whimper, slightly arching into the touch. The whimpering turned into a whine as the older pulled away.

"Just a quick question... Are you serious about that threat you made if we get caught?" Dusknoir quickly questioned.

Grovyle raised an eyebrow, smirking. "The walls are near sound proof. What do you think?"

"Guess not..." Dusknoir chuckled before resuming his actions.

* * *

"Sunflora what the hell are you doing?" Celebi hissed, scratching her head. "Go back to sleep!"

"Hush! I'm trying to listen on the boys!" Sunflora hissed, pressing her ear against the wall. "They're doing some pretty dirty things in there!"

Celebi blinked, and went over to where her friend was at. She pressed her ear against the wall, trying to carefully listen in on what was going on.

She heard a moan.

"What... What..." Celebi nearly fell back. "Did... Grovyle just... Are they..."

Sunflora was grinning. "I think so."

"...You are one perverted girl, y'know that." Celebi muttered.

"Like you're the one to ta- OH DEAR LORD." Sunflora's breath nearly hitched. "They're going there. They're taking it to the next level."

Celebi shook her head. "Oh my god. Good thing these walls are borderline soundproof otherwise the whole building would hear them."

* * *

**Yes, I went there. I made Sunflora a yaoi fangirl. *bricked* Oh come on!**


End file.
